Amor Prohibido
by Darrinia
Summary: Lo peor que le puede pasar a un profesor es enamorarse de uno de sus alumnos...
1. Parte 1

_**N/A:** Nuevo fic... Bueno, no es tan fic... Es un One Shot con posibilidad de tener algún capítulo más (tengo mucho pensado, pero necesitaría saber qué os parece...)_

 _Veremos que ocurre... También depende un poco de vosotros que esto..._

* * *

 _ **AMOR PROHIBIDO**_

Era un día muy especial para Sam. Después de mucho esfuerzo, por fin trabajaría en lo que quería. Ese día era el primero de Evans como profesor de New Directions. Ese coro había sido parte importante de su adolescencia, donde conoció a muy buenos amigos y paso grandes momentos. Por eso le encantaba pensar que él podría crear eso también para nuevos adolescentes que estarían necesitados de un hogar, un lugar donde ser ellos mismos sin miedo a que los juzguen.

Mr Schue... Bueno, para él en ese momento era Will o director Schuester. Él había confiado en él para seguir con su legado y no podía estar más agradecido por eso. El McKinley tenía tres Glee Clubs pero él acabó en el que tenía significado en su vida.

Lo primero que hizo fue poner la hoja de inscripciones en el tablón de anuncios, esperaba que varios chicos y chicas se apuntaran a las audiciones, que tendrían lugar tres días después del primer día de clases.

Después de eso, caminó hasta la sala de profesores donde el resto de su colegas estaban. Se sentó junto a Sheldon y Emma.

– ¿Estás nervioso? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

– No, sorprendentemente estoy tranquilo. Ilusionado y tranquilo.

– Seguro que te irá genial. – Ella le sonrió con cariño, se sentía orgullosa del hombre en el que se había convertido. Aun recordaba a ese chico que parecía que no conseguiría nada en su vida, totalmente perdido y sin saber qué hacer, llorando en su oficina porque había conseguido las peores notas en la prueba de acceso a la universidad. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, había conseguido encontrar algo para lo que era bueno.

* * *

– ¡Siguiente! – Sam gritó para que un nuevo estudiante del McKinley subiera al escenario para cantar la canción con la que haría su audición a New Directions. Pensaba que todo sería como hasta ese momento, alumnos con más o menos talento intentando conseguir un hueco en el coro.

Sin embargo, la persona que se subió al escenario no era alguien más. Era bajo, tal vez porque todavía le faltaba crecer algo ya que era un adolescente. Iba vestido con unos pantalones rojos ajustados que realzaban todos sus encantos... ¡Y vaya si tenía encantos! Su trasero era redondeado y se marcaba a cada paso que el joven daba para situarse en el centro. Sus zapatos negros resaltaban debido a la falta de calcetines. Llevaba un polo blanco que marcaba sus brazos, fuertes e ideales para ser sostenido entre ellos. Para completar su vestuario, llevaba una pajarita amarilla perfectamente anudada al cuello. Su sonrisa nerviosa era cautivadora y sus ojos se arrugaban de felicidad bajo sus triangulares cejas. Su cabello oscuro estaba fuertemente controlado bajo varias capas de gomina para que ningún pelo saliera de su lugar.

– Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y voy a cantar Cough Syrup (1).

El chico anunció antes de que la música comenzara. En cuanto su voz comenzó con las primeras estrofas de la canción, Sam supo que estaba perdido. Cada sílaba lo atrapaba y le erizaba la piel, había algo misterioso y a la vez cálido en el joven que estaba en el escenario. Estaba convencido de que había encontrado al líder que New Directions necesitaba. El grupo tenía siete miembros del año anterior que todavía no se habían graduado pero, cinco de ellas eran chicas (porque Unique era chica para él), tenía buenas voces y una buenas bailarinas. Sólo había dos chico y la voz de uno de ellos era peor que la de su ex compañero de coro Mike Chang. Sus ojos no podían evitar mirar como Blaine movía los brazos, haciendo que sus venas se marcaran en los abultados bíceps.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? No podía tener esos pensamientos con un alumno. Él no había sido capaz de salir del armario, a pesar de tener veinticinco años y un amigo gay, él no quería hacerlo. Se dio cuenta cuando su última relación con una chica terminó. Había tenido "algo" con todas sus amigas pero realmente no había estado enamorado. No había sentido dolor en ninguna de sus rupturas, más bien alivio y cuando estaba con Rachel, la entrenadora Beiste confesó que era un hombre en un cuerpo de mujer y empezó la transformación de su cuerpo para que fuera el que realmente le correspondía a su alma. Eso le hizo pensar en lo que realmente era él y lo comprendió todo. Su "novia" fue a Nueva York a vivir y él se quedó en Lima, encerrado en el armario.

Y ahí estaba él, sintiendo algo especial por un chico por primera vez en su vida y era un alumno suyo... ¿Qué estaba mal con el mundo?

* * *

Sam ya tenía la nueva lista de admitidos en New Directions y estaba realmente emocionado por ello. Cinco chicos y una chica habían estado perfectos en su audición y él estaba contento. Así, New Directions contaría con trece miembros, seis chicas y siete chicos.

Puso la lista con los seis nombre es en tablón de anuncios con una sonrisa, satisfecho porque sabía que tenía un gran grupo lleno de talento. Había uno que le había sorprendido ya que era hermano de uno de sus amigos y sabía que tenía un problema porque Puck no conocía su existencia, pero ya lidiaría con ello más adelante.

 _ **ADMITIDOS EN NEW DIRECTIONS**_

 _Blaine Anderson_

 _Madison McCarthy_

 _Mason McCarthy_

 _Jake Puckerman_

 _Ryder Lynn_

 _Spencer Porter_

 _Se ruega a los seleccionados se presenten el jueves a las 15:00 en la sala de New Directions._

La sorpresa era que dos eran de décimo grado (2), por lo que se preguntó por qué no habían pertenecido al grupo el año anterior. Por otro lado, se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta de que se sentía atraído por un chico de quince años. La noche anterior había soñado con él y... Bueno, digamos que en condiciones normales el menor no estaría autorizado a ver ese tipo de escenas en la televisión...

Cuando se dio la vuelta se quedó aun más sorprendido. Allí estaba Blaine con el uniforme de Cheerio, sonriendo junto a Kitty (una de sus mejores bailarinas), Madison y Mason. Al parecer tendría a cuatro animadores y a un jugador de fútbol americano. No estaba nada mal, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que los jugadores preferían a Duly Noted y las Cheerios solían ir a las Troubletones. La vista de los chicos se dirigió hacia allí y corrieron hacia el tablón de anuncios para ver la lista que Sam acababa de colocar. El rubio no pudo evitar reír cuando vio lo felices que estaban los cuatro porque estarían juntos en New Directions. Se produjeron varios abrazos aunque el más efusivo era el de los mellizos.

Sin embargo, había algo raro en todo eso, por lo que Evans decidió que debía informarse de lo ocurrido. Se dirigió a la sala de profesores para que Emma y Sheldon le contaran todo. Les contó sus dudas y pronto recibió la respuesta.

– Spencer está en el equipo pero no se lleva muy bien con sus compañeros. Es un chico algo problemático y muy independiente. Si todos esperan que vaya a Duly Noted, él irá a New Directions. No tiene más explicación. – Beiste explicó.

– Kitty intentó entrar a las Troubletones pero no lo consiguió. Al parecer, Bree no se lleva bien con ella e intenta sabotear todo lo que a ella le puede interesar. Por eso Kitty decidió entrar a New Directions, ahí estaría libre de la influencia de Bree... Supongo que ha convencido a los mellizos y Blaine para que la acompañen. Los tres son nuevos en el McKinley y ella rápidamente los ha llevado a su bando. – Pillsbury comentó.

– ¿Blaine no estaba en el McKinley el año pasado? ¡Él es Sophomore! – El rubio preguntó. Era lo que realmente le interesaba.

– Ha sido transferido al McKinley este año. El curso pasado, justo después de las vacaciones de invierno, se realizó un baile de Sadie Hawkins y algunos compañeros lo golpearon gravemente. Estuvo mucho tiempo en el hospital y sus padres buscaron un tutor para que no perdiera el curso. Han elegido este lugar porque Will está esforzándose mucho en aplicar las normas que tenía Dalton contra la violencia y a favor de la tolerancia. – La orientadora informó.

– El chico es muy educado y dulce, no entiendo que el hecho de que sea gay le haga víctima del odio de otros... Yo tuve la oportunidad de hablar un poco con él porque Spencer no fue muy amable con él y se quedó un poco asustado... Tendrás que lidiar con eso en New Directions pero sé que lo harás muy bien.

* * *

Sam entró sonriente a la sala del coro, esa en la que él mismo había sido tan feliz hacía años y en la que se esforzaría por hacer feliz a todos los adolescentes que consiguieran sentarse en esas sillas.

– Buenos días.

Miró a los doce estudiantes que lo observaban felices e ilusionados por el nuevo reto que tendrían ese año... Sin embargo, paró al darse cuenta de algo.

* * *

Blaine estaba realmente nervioso. Esperaba el comienzo de su primera reunión con New Directions. Le encantaba cantar y la posibilidad de ver todos los días a Mr Evans... Mr Evans... ¿A alguien le extrañaba que el joven se sintiera fuertemente atraído por un hombre como él? Esos labios, esos ojos, esos brazos que asomaban por la manga de la camisa... Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, deseoso de tener ese amor prohibido.

– Buenos días... – El rubio los miró a todos. – ¿Por qué sois doce?

– Matt ha dejado el Glee Club porque dice que tiene demasiada competencia y sabe que no va a tener mucho protagonismo este año. – Jane explicó.

– Es una lástima... Todos sois bienvenidos aquí.

* * *

Era el primer solo de Blaine en la sala del coro. Había elegido Last Friday Night de Katy Perry (3) y estaba siendo desenfadado, alegre y divertido. Para Sam, ese chico era una caja de sorpresas y cuanto más descubría de él, más le interesaba. Por supuesto que ese sentimiento no estaba bien, que no debería sentir esas cosas por un chico... Tenía diez años más que el menor y que tuvieran sexo era incluso ilegal... Por no contar que le despedirían de su trabajo.

* * *

Los chicos estaban en el auditorio, terminando con los ensayos para los primeros Sectionals de Sam como profesor. Durante los meses que habían pasado, el rubio había ido aumentando sus sentimientos por Blaine. Le encantaba verlo reír, su corazón se aceleraba cuando lo escuchaba cantar... Incluso había acudido a verlo en su presentación con las Cheerios y estaba muy orgulloso de que hubiera ganado. Lo que llevaba peor era no poder hablarlo con nadie. Era algo vergonzoso para él y sabía que nadie lo entendería.

Blaine por su parte estaba cada día más enamorado de su profesor. Todos sus amigos lo sabían y sus reacciones eran muy diversas. Kitty pasaba horas intentando "alimentar" las fantasías (eróticas y románticas) del moreno creando historias sobre posibles situaciones que podrían vivir. La joven iba desde castos besos robados en el backstage del auditorio hasta sexo salvaje sobre el piano de la sala del coro. Mason intentaba aconsejarlo sobre como seducirlo. Sin embargo, Madison le decía que tenía que olvidarlo e intentaba que formara pareja con Roderick o Spencer, algo a su alcance.

Cuando el ensayo acabó, todos comenzaron a irse ya que era la última clase del día. Sin embargo, Wilde empujó a su amigo para que se quedara a "ayudar" a su profesor.

– Ya me lo agradecerás luego. – Ella le guiñó un ojo mientras se marchaba.

El moreno caminó algo indeciso hacia donde estaba el rubio, recogiendo algunas cosas que habían quedado sobre el escenario.

– ¿Le ayudo? – Preguntó el ojimiel viendo como Mr Evans recogía algunas toallas y botellas de agua del suelo.

– No te preocupes, Blaine. Puedo yo.

El mayor sonrió hacia el otro. No tenía intención de seducirlo pero ese gesto hizo que el estómago del joven se llenara de mariposas. Rápidamente, el menor se agachó para recoger la última botella de agua. El más alto también se agachó y su mano acabó alrededor de la del otro mientras éste sujetaba la botella. Sam la quitó rápidamente pero era incapaz de dejar de mirar esos ojos, que en ese momento eran de color miel y brillaban intensamente.

Los dos se levantaron y Anderson dio un paso al frente para acercarse al otro. Sin embargo, el profesor reaccionó y se alejó, dispuesto a dejar todo recogido sin siquiera volver a mirar al adolescente, que se sentía rechazado.

* * *

New Directions acababa de ganar sus Sectionals. Todos estaban celebrándolo. Los amigos de Sam habían ido a apoyarlo y él lo agradecía porque así podía abrazarse a ellos para mantenerse lejos de Blaine mientras celebraba su primera victoria como profesor.

Después de varios minutos, todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el autobús para seguir la celebración mientras volvían a Lima. Sin embargo, Santana sujetó el brazo de Sam antes de que éste pudiera abandonar el "camerino" donde New Directions se había preparado para su gran actuación.

– Quiero hablar contigo. – Ella susurró. Cuando estuvieron a solas, ella continuó. – Lo he notado.

– ¿Qué has notado? – El rubio la miró confundido.

– He notado como miras a Blaine... Y lo que es peor, he notado como él te mira a ti. – La latina comentó sin su habitual carácter fuerte. Sus palabras habían sido tan suaves que casi podía haber sido Brittany. Tal vez la rubia había tenido buena influencia en ella al final.

– No sé de qué me hablas. – El ojiverde intentó evitar la mirada de la chica.

– Esto es peligroso... Puede costarte tu trabajo y te perseguiría allá donde vayas. Entiendo que el chico está bueno y tiene un buen culo pero... No merece la pena que lo arriesgues todo... ¡Podrías ir a la cárcel! – Ella insistió.

– No tienes que preocupare, no voy a hacer nada con él. Mantendré la distancia... – Evans prometió.

– Lo sé, me he dado cuenta. El problema es que él no la va a mantener... ¿Serás capaz de resistirte si él se te pone en bandeja(4)?

– No es algo sexual, si eso es a lo que te refieres, Santana. – Sam la conocía lo suficiente para saber de qué hablaba.

– ¡Eso es peor que lo que pensaba! ¡Te has enamorado! – Ella gritó y el rubio intentó silenciarla.

– Sí, me he enamorado. Llevo meses observándolo en silencio, escuchándolo cantar... Pero no voy a hacer nada, es muy joven. No te preocupes, no voy a arriesgar lo que he conseguido y tampoco haré nada que lo pueda dañar.

* * *

Blaine estaba decidido. Habían pasado demasiados meses esperando a que Mr Evans notara sus sentimientos y nada había ocurrido. Había intentado ser obvio pero aun así no lo había conseguido. Por eso, ese sería el momento en el que todo cambiaría. Estaban en un hotel en San Francisco ya que faltaban tan sólo dos días para los Nacionales. Eso significaba que estaban lejos de las miradas de otras personas del McKinley que no fueran sus compañeros de New Directions. Y él sabía que ellos no le traicionarían.

Esperó a que todos fueran a la cama antes de caminar hasta la habitación de su profesor. Llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas que acentuaba su pecho y unos pantalones de pijama que había dejado más bajos para que quedaran a la altura de la cadera y así pudiera notarse algo la V que se formaba en su bajo vientre. Había estado trabajando para mantenerse en forma para gustarle al rubio. Esperaba que todo fuera perfecto y poder pasar una noche perfecta.

Llamó a la puerta totalmente nervioso y esperó a que el ojiverde abriera. Se sorprendió al verlo ajustarse la camiseta como si acabara de ponérsela. El menor negó con la cabeza, no entendía para qué se la ponía si él tenía intención de quitársela de todos modos. Sí, tenía intención de acostarse con él. El moreno entendía que el otro, al ser mayor, estaba acostumbrado a otras cosas y él esperaba poder dárselas. Estaba dispuesto a todo por estar con el hombre del que se había enamorado.

– ¿Hay algún problema? – Sam preguntó totalmente confundido porque era muy tarde.

– Sí, es sólo que... Estoy muy nervioso, sí, eso y... Me preguntaba si... Tal vez tú... Tienes algún método para tranquilizarme antes de una actuación tan importante. – El ojimiel se arrepintió de no haber pensado antes en una excusa, si lo hubiera hecho habría sonado más convincente.

– No tengo ningún método. Es normal que estés nervioso, hasta artistas experimentados pasan por ese momento de nerviosismo antes de subir a un escenario. Intenta dormir.

El rubio fue a cerrar la puerta pero el más bajo se lo impidió. El mayor lo miró con sospecha pero antes de poder hacer nada, Anderson lo estaba besando. No podía creer lo tímidos y suaves que eran los labios del menor mientras intentaba que él le correspondiera el beso. Y por supuesto que el ojiverde moría por corresponder ese beso, deseaba poner sus manos en la cadera del otro e introducirlo en la habitación. Ansiaba quitarle la ropa y fundirse con él, los dos experimentando nuevas sensaciones por primera vez.

Sin embargo, eso no podía ser. No podía arriesgarse a ir a la cárcel, no podía arruinar su vida y la de Blaine. Por mucho que lo amara, por mucho que lo deseara, ese amor no había llegado ni en el mejor momento, ni en el mejor lugar, ni en las mejores circunstancias.

Por eso puso sus manos en los hombros del moreno y lo apartó suavemente. El chico lo miró con los ojos asustados y confundidos. Sabía que debía explicarle lo sucedido y sabía que el ojimiel iba a sufrir con su explicación, pero era algo necesario.

– Blaine... No puedes volver a hacer eso. Sé que es fácil confundir sentimientos a tu edad, yo tuve muchos ligues durante mis años de instituto. Pero debes entender que no puedes besarme. Ni a mí ni a ninguno de tus profesores. – Sam intentó suavizar algo su discurso al ver las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas del más bajo. – Es normal que sientas eso, somos algo prohibido, tenemos una relación de superioridad, somos mayores... Sin embargo, debes entender que entre tú y yo no pasará nada. Ahora vuelve a tu habitación y descansa. Mañana es un gran día.

– Has dicho lo que debemos hacer pero... ¿Qué es lo que sientes? Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas, que no sientes nada por mí.

Anderson sabía que estaba humillándose demasiado y que tal vez se estaba comportando de una manera poco racional pero él no había dicho que no sintiera nada por él.

El rubio no sabía que hacer. Sabía que debía mentir pero corría el riesgo de que el otro lo descubriera. Aunque si decía la verdad, no era de gran ayuda para que el menor superara esos sentimientos. Sólo había una respuesta y la iba a dar cuando Blaine se decidió a gritar. Él había sabido leer en la expresión de su profesor lo que realmente estaba pasando.

– ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Te odio!

* * *

Kitty, Mason y Madison no se habían separado de Blaine en todo el día. Era totalmente imposible encontrar al joven solo. Los ojos del moreno estaban hinchados y rojos, a pesar de que sus amigas habían intentado disimularlo con maquillaje. Lo peor era la tristeza que irradiaba. Sam sabía que él era el culpable de todo lo ocurrido y no podía evitar sentirse mal. Amaba al menor y no quería que pasara por una decepción amorosa y menos por su culpa. Sin embargo, no podía darle al ojimiel lo que él quería.

Las miradas que el más bajo le daba eran de odio y sabía que se lo había ganado. Había roto el corazón de la persona que amaba y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Se sentía mal y lo único que quería era tumbarse en el sillón en su casa comiendo Ranch Doritos.

El turno de que New Directions salieran al escenario llegó y Evans se quedó en el lateral para observar la actuación. En la mitad de la canción, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, Blaine se había equivocado tanto en la letra como en la coreografía y no supo reponerse. Al contrario, arrastró con él a varios de sus compañeros.

La actuación terminó y el moreno corrió hacia el backstage. Sam quería rodearlo con sus brazos y consolarlo. Sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así.

– Blaine... – El rubio intentó ponerse en el camino del moreno para consolarlo pero el otro lo apartó de un empujón.

– Déjame en paz. – El ojimiel no se detuvo y salió de allí lo más deprisa que pudo, sin darle tiempo a ninguno de sus compañeros a alcanzarlo.

* * *

Nadie había visto a Blaine desde el fracaso en los Nacionales. Como era de esperar, habían quedado en último lugar pero todos estaban más preocupados por el moreno que molestos por lo ocurrido. Sam estaba histérico, se acercaba el momento de acudir al aeropuerto para volver a Ohio y el menor no aparecía. Había llegado el momento de ser responsable y avisar a la policía. Había marcado los dos primeros números cuando el ojimiel apareció. Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y sus pasos eran lentos. Sus hombros estaban caídos y era la viva imagen de la tristeza. Sus amigos corrieron a abrazarlo y consolarlo. El profesor no se atrevió a acercarse. Sabía que él era el culpable de todo eso. Todos se subieron en el autobús para llegar al aeropuerto. Parecía que todo estaba perdido para todos.

* * *

 _(1) Obviamente, la versión de Glee XD._

 _(2) En Estados Unidos se empieza el instituto en noveno grado (Freshman, 14-15 años) según Wikipedia. Décimo grado sería el Sophomore (al que pertenecen Blaine y Spencer, 15-16 años). Para terminar, estarían el undécimo y duodécimo grado, que serían los Junior (16-17 años) y Senior (17-18 años)._

 _(3) Obviamente, la versión de Glee XD._

 _(4) Poner algo/alguien en bandeja, no sé si conoceréis la expresión. Significa que alguien facilita que se consiga algo/a alguien de manera que es casi imposible que no lo consiga._

 _Sé que es un poco complicado, así que resumo los integrantes de los dos New Directions (Old -generación de Sam- y New -generación de Blaine-).  
_

 _New New Directions: Blaine, Roderick, Jane, Mason, Madison, Spencer, Kitty, Unique, Marley, Ryder, Jake y Sugar_

 _Old New Directions: Mike, Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Puck, Finn, Artie, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina y Quinn_


	2. Parte 2

_**N/A:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. Voy a seguirla... Tendrá tres partes y esta es la segunda... Así que falta poco para el final..._

 _Olga, muchas gracias. Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos_

* * *

Un nuevo curso comenzaba y Sam sabía que sería más difícil que el anterior. Blaine estaba enfadado con él y no sería fácil verlo cada día después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos. Sabía que lo había dañado y eso era lo peor. Lo amaba y no le gustaba verlo sufrir.

Entró a la sala de profesores y se sentó junto a Emma y Sheldon. Estaban hablando de las novedades de los alumnos y él escuchaba a medias mientras ellos contaban las noticias de lo ocurrido en verano cuando un nombre resaltó.

– Parece que Blaine está cambiando. Sus padres se han reunido con Will porque este verano ha estado distante y algo rebelde. Creen que le ha pasado algo pero nadie sabe el qué. – Pillsbury informó.

– Puede ser que esté afectado por lo que pasó en los nacionales. – El menor comentó algo despistado. No le había contado a nadie que Blaine había fallado.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Beiste cuestionó.

– Se equivocó en la letra y en la coreografía. – El rubio intentó evitar que se enteraran del beso, eso sería desastroso.

– Fue ese el motivo por el que perdisteis. – La pelirroja afirmó más que preguntó.

– Sí. Fue algo desastroso. Arrastró a sus compañeros con él. Nadie lo señaló pero él es consciente de lo que pasó.

– Bueno, no creo que sea de ayuda para aliviar su situación el que ahora también sea capitán de las Cheerios. Es más presión para él. – La orientadora reflexionó.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Busco otro líder para New Directions? – Sam preguntó realmente preocupado.

– No. Eso sería aun peor... confía en él y apóyalo todo lo que puedas...

* * *

Sam entró en la sala del coro y no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado al ver a Blaine feliz junto a sus amigos. Era algo que le gustaba. Sabía que tendría que tener paciencia y vigilarlo de cerca pero creía que lo conseguiría. Con 17 años ayudó a Quinn para superar su lado rebelde al principio del último curso. Ahora tenía más experiencia con adolescentes y estaba formado para eso.

Sabía que su corazón estaba perdido cuando el menor le dedicó una mirada de odio pero no le importó. Él tenía la obligación de ser el maduro y así era como tenía pensado comportarse.

– Buenas tardes. Veo que todos estamos aquí de nuevo. Este año no tenemos la presión de encontrar nuevos miembros por lo que empezaremos a trabajar. Si alguien hace una buena audición, será bienvenido. Este año tenemos como objetivo llegar a los nacionales, al igual que el año pasado.

– Todo para que vuelva a equivocarme y nos lleve al fracaso por segunda vez. – Blaine comentó de manera ácida, como si se odiara a sí mismo por lo ocurrido.

– No fue tu culpa. – El profesor intentó suavizar la situación y todos lo miraron sorprendidos. – Tú me comentaste que estabas nervioso y yo no le di importancia. Debí hacer algo.

– Mejor no hablar de culpables porque habría mucho que decir. – Las palabras de Kitty asustaron al mayor. ¿Sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos?

– Eso ya no es importante. – El rubio decidió interrumpir a la joven. – No podemos estar buscando culpables o intentar dividir el grupo. Lo importante es seguir unidos y luchar todos para conseguir llegar todo lo lejos que podamos en la competición. Sé que algunos podéis tener la sensación de que nuestro esfuerzo se fue por la borda con lo ocurrido, pero no es así. Todos aprendimos de esa experiencia y sé que no se va a repetir. Así que vamos a empezar con la clase para estar preparados para cualquier contratiempo que pueda surgir.

* * *

Dos semanas de curso habían pasado y Sam estaba contento porque Blaine seguía esforzándose como siempre. Estaba paseando por los pasillos del McKinley cuando vio a lo lejos a Anderson, tan atractivo como siempre en su uniforme de animador. Junto a él caminaba Sebastian Smythe, líder de Duly Noted y capitán del equipo de fútbol americano.

Lo que realmente le dolía era que el moreno parecía relajado y contento, riendo de algo que el otro había dicho. Se veían tan bien juntos... Además de clichés. El capitán de las Cheerios y el del equipo de fútbol.

De repente, vio como el castaño pasaba su brazo por los hombros del más bajo y eso lo llenó de celos. Sabía que era irracional pero quería ser el único que tocara al líder de New Directions y el no poder ni siquiera darle una suave caricia lo mataba.

Sin embargo, todo quedó en nada cuando vio que sus labios se juntaban en un beso largo y dulce. El profesor podría jurar que veía corazones alrededor de ellos. Eran la viva imagen de un primer amor adolescente, sonrisa tímida (al menos por parte del ojimiel, miradas ilusionadas, manos entrelazadas... Cliché, cursi y repelente).

Estuvo a punto de interrumpirlos, pero decidió no hacerlo. Nunca había llamado la atención a ningún estudiante y si lo hacía en ese momento, parecería homófobo. Eso era algo que no podía ocurrir porque el McKinley se había convertido en un lugar seguro para los gays y nunca aceptaría un profesor que odie a los gays.

Por eso decidió marcharse de allí sin decir nada. Simplemente dejó que los celos y el dolor lo dominaran. Ya lloraría en casa, regocijándose en su propia miseria.

* * *

Sam estaba en Scandals. Había decidido que necesitaba olvidarse de esos ojos color miel y esa sonrisa hermosa. Estuvo un rato mirando a su alrededor en busca de un candidato para ser su consuelo. No buscaba enamorarse, solo quería pasar un buen rato. Había decidido no beber alcohol ya que no quería que su primera vez con un hombre fuera un recuerdo borroso en su mente. Era triste que a sus veintiseis años estuviera nervioso porque estaba a punto de perder su virginidad... Bueno, al menos en lo que a hombres se refería.

Sin embargo, cualquier plan se truncó cuando los vio. Sebastian y Blaine estaban bailando en el centro de la pista. Las manos del castaño estaban sobre el trasero del otro y los dos se comían la boca de manera intensa. Parecía que no estaban muertos de sed y el otro era la más limpia y refrescante agua del mundo.

La escena dolía en su corazón. Parecía que lo estaban torturando por algo y era incapaz de entender el motivo. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos por el menor se prolongaran en el tiempo, era algo que no debía ocurrir.

Se dio cuenta de algo. Los dos chicos eran menores de edad y no tenían permitido estar ahí. No era profesor de Smythe y no se sentía responsable de lo que pasara con él pero con Anderson... Eso era otra cosa.

Caminó con seguridad hasta la pareja, que permanecía ajena a cualquier cosa. Sujetó con firmeza el brazo del ojimiel, que lo miró sorprendido.

– No deberíais estar aquí. Eres menor. – El rubio exclamó arrastrando al menor hacia la salida.

– ¿Qué más te da? – El más bajo preguntó.

El ojiverde no respondió, simplemente se limitó a arrastrar al menor. El encargado de seguridad del local se acercó a ellos pero el profesor sólo tuvo que decir que sabía que había dejado entrar a dos menores para que saliera de su camino.

No le importaba lo que pasara con Sebastian, Sam sólo quería llevar a casa a Blaine para que estuviera seguro. El moreno no colaboraba, pero tampoco ponía resistencia por lo que no le costó mucho meterlo en su coche y ponerle el cinturón. Luego él entró en el vehículo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu dirección? – El rubio preguntó mirándolo pero el otro no dijo nada. – Voy a conseguirla por las buenas o por las malas.

Al no obtener respuesta, metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón del menor, que se quedó mirándolo sorprendido malinterpretando sus intenciones. Sin embargo, el ojiverde sacó el teléfono móvil del otro y buscó un número.

– ¿Señora Anderson? Soy Sam Evans, profesor de Blaine. Acabo de encontrármelo en un bar y lo llevo a casa pero no quiere decirme la dirección. Creo que usted puede ayudarme con eso.

Después de que el rubio consiguiera la dirección bajo la atenta mirada de odio del joven, encendió el motor del coche. El camino a la residencia Anderson fue silencioso. El moreno no sabía qué pensar de la situación y el ojiverde intentaba que no se le notara mucho la atracción que sentía por el menor.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y la señora Anderson apareció tras ella, invitándolos a entrar. Sam agradeció educadamente mientras Blaine entraba corriendo para dirigirse a su habitación sin decir absolutamente nada.

– Lo siento mucho, está muy rebelde últimamente. – La mujer explicó.

– Es normal, está en una edad difícil. – El profesor se mostró comprensivo.

– ¿Algún sabio consejo? – Ella preguntó.

– Paciencia, ten por seguro que se le pasará. Es una etapa normal.

* * *

Sam entró en la sala del coro y notó las miradas de odio de los cuatro animadores. Se imaginó que era por lo ocurrido en Scandals, así que no le dio mayor importancia. Él tenía la conciencia muy tranquila porque había hecho lo que debía.

Siguió con la clase como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, vio una de las marcas que Blaine tenía en el cuello y eso consiguió que sus celos aumentaran, no le gustaba pensar en lo que podrían estar haciendo los dos adolescentes en la intimidad. Sólo esperaba que el joven no se entregara tan pronto a alguien.

– Nos toca competir con Duly Noted. Va a ser una competencia difícil pero creo que tenemos un arma... El lado femenino. – Varios chicos protestaron por esa exclamación. – Todos lo tenemos y quiero que esta semana lo explotemos al máximo. Chicas, ser más femeninas que nunca. Chicos, trabajar para encontrarlo.

* * *

– ¡Blaine le está contando a Sebastian cosas de New Directions! – Sugar acusó al moreno cuando todos estaban reunidos en la sala del coro. El ojimiel frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. No le había contado a su novio nada, apenas algunos datos. Sólo sabía qué canción iba a cantar para la tarea de esa semana.

– Suficiente. – Sam interrumpió el murmullo que había seguido a la acusación de la chica. – Todos los que estemos en el coro tenemos que ser fieles a nuestro equipo, por mucho que tengáis amigos en otros Glee Clubs, tenemos que protegernos. Si alguien no lo tiene claro, puede abandonar la sala.

El silencio se instauró entre los alumnos hasta que Anderson se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, se volvió a mirar a sus compañeros.

– No voy a dejar a Sebastian por un estúpido coro de instituto. Ésto me está quitando todo y no lo voy a permitir. No voy a renunciar a nada más.

* * *

Blaine buscó a Sebastian por todo el instituto. Después de lo ocurrido con New Directions, lo único que quería era ser consolado por alguien que lo amara. El capitán de Duly Noted escuchó pacientemente el relato de su novio, intentando consolarlo. Sabía que lo que el moreno necesitaba apoyo.

– No merece la pena que arriesgues tu sueño por esta tontería. Tú y yo dejaremos de hablar de Glee y ya está. Vuelve a tu lugar, tú más que nadie lo mereces. – Sebastian sugirió.

– Seb...

– No merece la pena que sacrifiques tu futura carrera. Para ir a Broadway es importante que te prepares desde ya.

* * *

– ¿Puedo hablar con usted? – Sebastian preguntó al abrir la puerta del despacho de Mr Evans.

– Claro, pasa. – Sam le señaló la silla que estaba frente a su mesa para que tomara asiento. El castaño lo hizo gustoso.

– Estoy preocupado por Blaine. Entiendo que nuestra relación sea un inconveniente para todos pero Blaine no tiene que verse obligado a elegir. Creo que tanto usted como yo queremos lo mejor para él y eso es liderar a su Glee Club. – Smythe dijo con tranquilidad.

– ¿Me estás diciendo cómo hacer mi trabajo? – El rubio lo miró con desconfianza.

– Seamos realistas. Tú quieres lo mejor para Blaine, eso no lo puedes negar. Tienes que aflojar un poco la presión sobre él. Quiere ser actor de Broadway y necesita el Glee Club para poder prepararse mejor para la competencia que supondrá intentar hacerse un hueco en ese mundo.

* * *

Sam había pasado una mala noche, había estado pensando como solucionar el problema. Sebastian le había parecido sincero en su preocupación por Blaine y el rubio jamás pensaría en dañar al joven. Lo había enamorado completamente. Vio a la pareja sonriéndose pero esa vez los celos no le consumieron. No podía negar que desearía poder ser él quién le robara esas sonrisas al menor, pero era algo prohibido y había decidido controlarse.

– Blaine, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – El profesor preguntó. Los dos se apartaron del capitán del equipo de fútbol para tener privacidad. – No tienes que dejar New Directions. Nos vale con que prometas que no le dirás a Sebastian nada de lo que pase en el Glee Club.

– Está bien, pero no romperé con Sebastian.

* * *

– Y el ganador de los Sectionals es... – New Directions y Duly Noted estaban sobre el escenario esperando el veredicto. – Desde el Mckinley High School... ¡New Directions!

Todos los vencedores comenzaron a saltar y celebrar. Todos menos Blaine, que le dedicó una sonrisa algo triste a su novio. Éste sólo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. No había competencia entre ellos, no estaban ahí. Smythe sólo quería apoyar a su novio.

* * *

El día de las graduaciones llegó sin muchos cambios. Sam seguía enamorado de Blaine... Bueno, casi podría decirse que cada día lo amaba más. Ese curso había sido realmente duro para el profesor, ver al menor con Sebastian había sido demasiado doloroso.

Lo bueno era que eso ya acababa, que el castaño se graduaba y se marcharía de Lima. Le intrigaba mucho la situación en la que quedarían, pero los dos habían sido muy discretos al respecto.

El acto terminó y Smythe bajó rápidamente, Evans pensaba que lo vería abrazarse al moreno pero no fue así. En su lugar, Sebastian se abrazó con fuerza a un rubio alto que había allí.

Anderson caminó hacia su profesor del coro con una sonrisa. Se puso a su lado mientras los dos miraban la escena. Ni siquiera dirigían su mirada al otro.

– Es James su novio. Estuvieron un año juntos pero hace dos años él se fue a la universidad. Llegaron a un acuerdo, durante estos dos años serían sólo amigos y cada uno podría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Quedaron en que hoy aclararían lo que pasaría con ellos y han decidido volver. Seb irá a Washington a estudiar para estar con él. – Blaine informó con una sonrisa mientras miraba como los dos se besaban con suavidad.

– ¿Lo sabías? – Sam lo miró sorprendido.

– Claro que lo sabía, de la misma manera que él sabe lo que siento por ti. Seb y yo sólo nos hacíamos compañía mientras no podíamos estar con las personas que realmente amamos. – El moreno parecía divertido.

– Yo...

– Sé lo que pensabas. – El ojimiel lo interrumpió, era consciente de la incomodidad del adulto. – He visto tus celos todos y cada uno de los días de este curso.

– Blaine... Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos...

– Lo sé, me ha costado entenderlo pero lo sé. Pero hay una cosa que parece que tú no sabes. – El alumno explicó.

– ¿El qué? – El rubio lo miró por primera vez durante la conversación. Anderson se volvió para quedar frente a él. Sus movimientos eran lentos y seductores. Se acercó todo lo que pudo para no levantar sospechas delante de todos los padres, alumnos y profesores que allí se encontraban.

– No voy a ser alumno del McKinley eternamente y ten por seguro que no me voy a conformar con un no. Tú serás mío, tarde o temprano.

Blaine se alejó de allí caminando seductoramente mientras el otro lo miraba sorprendido. Sam nunca había visto al menor tan seguro de sí mismo y eso le gustaba. El moreno todavía estaba formando su personalidad, aun era demasiado joven y esperaba que aprendiera en el camino. La fortaleza era algo necesario, sobretodo para hacerle frente a la homofobia.

El rubio sabía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como pensaba el ojimiel, pero no quería romper la burbuja en la que se encontraba Anderson. No cuando parecía tan feliz y seguro de sí mismo. No cuando imaginaba para ellos un futuro tan perfecto.


	3. Parte 3

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia... Siento muchísimo el retraso... ¡Un mes! No es algo que suela hacer... Aun así, espero que merezca la pena la espera... ¡Y comentar! Mientras no tenga comentarios, no me pondré a escribir la última parte... Cada uno de los capítulos ha tenido su final por si no os gustaba... Así que éste puede ser el final... ¡Si no comentáis!

 **Bruja Inocente**... Muchas gracias! No, ese no era el final... Al menos, no mientras hubiera alguien comentando! Blaine va creciendo y evolucionando... Tal vez no te guste mucho lo que hace en este capítulo... Pero es joven y... Bueno... Espero que a pesar de todo te guste... Besos

* * *

Sam estaba muy orgulloso. Era la graduación de Blaine y de varios de sus alumnos pero él sólo tenía ojos para el moreno. Ese último curso habían conseguido ganar los nacionales por primera vez desde que New Directions habían vuelto tras de su disolución. Y todo había sido gracias al esfuerzo y gran trabajo de su líder. Además, el ojimiel había conseguido plaza en NYADA para intentar hacer realidad su sueño de ser actor de Broadway. Sabía que eso suponía que no lo volvería a ver, pero quería lo mejor para el joven que le había robado el corazón.

Anderson le sonrió a él cuando habló de amor durante su discurso y el profesor sintió que su corazón se hinchaba en su pecho. Simplemente pensar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos era el mayor regalo que podían darle. Sabía que su amor seguía siendo prohibido pero no le importó. Él ya era feliz simplemente con saber que había sido amado por la persona más maravillosa que había conocido.

Después de la ceremonia, los estudiantes se fueron a una fiesta de despedida. Por su parte, el ojiverde se marchó a su casa, consciente de que todo cambiaría en su vida a partir de ese momento porque no vería a su amado todos los días en el trabajo.

Dos horas pasaron antes de que alguien llamara al timbre de su casa. Él abrió la puerta intrigado puesto que no esperaba a nadie. Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa de ver a Blaine frente a él, con unos pantalones tan ajustados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y más atractivo que nunca.

– Mr. Evans, le dije que no sería alumno del McKinley eternamente. Ya no hay nada que nos impida amarnos. – El menor comentó seriamente.

A pesar de que Sam sabía que no era lo mejor para ninguno de los dos, decidió dejarse llevar por la situación. Se aseguró de que nadie les veía antes de dejarlo pasar. Una vez la puerta se cerró, el moreno se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas para eliminar la diferencia de altura y lo besó de manera dulce. El rubio era consciente de que el otro era muy joven por lo que se dejó guiar por él, quería que fuera el menor el que pusiera los límites de lo que pasaría entre ellos. El estudiante puso sus manos en la nuca del otro y el profesor puso las suyas en la cintura de su amado.

– Este debería haber sido nuestro primer beso. – El moreno susurró cuando el beso terminó. Apenas se separó unos centímetros de él. Tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, el ojiverde se alejaría de él otra vez.

– No te puedes ni imaginar lo duro que fue para mí rechazarte. – Evans decidió explicar. – Tengo sentimientos muy fuertes por ti desde el primer momento en el que te vi, pero no podíamos estar juntos.

– Ahora sí podemos, ya no eres mi profesor. – El ojimiel respondió.

– Pero tú te vas a cumplir tus sueños y yo me voy a quedar aquí. – Sam intentó razonar para que el otro entendiera la situación.

– No pensemos en eso ahora. Esta noche sólo somos tú y yo. El resto del mundo no importa.

Volvieron a besarse dulcemente, saboreando el momento que ambos habían anhelado en secreto. La lengua de Blaine acarició los labios del otro, pidiendo permiso para introducirse en su boca. El rubio le permitió la entrada inmediatamente. Una corriente de electricidad recorrió sus cuerpos cuando sus lenguas se tocaron por primera vez. A partir de ahí, todo fue pasión mientras descubrían nuevas sensaciones que no sabían ni que existían.

– ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar? – El moreno preguntó cuando pusieron fin a ese beso.

– Hasta donde tú quieras. – El profesor respondió sinceramente. Él nunca había estado con un hombre pero llevaba amando al menor tanto tiempo que estaba dispuesto a entregarle todas sus primeras veces.

– Yo quiero ir hasta el final. – El ojimiel susurró seductor.

– ¿Estás seguro? – El mayor preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

– Sí, siempre supe que tú serías mi primera vez. – El menor afirmó seriamente.

– Yo siempre tuve el deseo de que tú fueras el primer hombre con el que hiciera el amor. – El ojiverde comentó.

– ¿El primero? ¿Tú nunca..? – Anderson no se atrevía a terminar la pregunta.

– Estaba esperando a alguien especial. Alguien como tú. He estado con mujeres, a tu edad pensaba que era heterosexual, pero desde que descubrí mi verdadera sexualidad no he estado con nadie. – A Evans no le importó confesar ese secreto. Confiaba en él por encima de todo.

– En ese caso deberíamos hacer esto algo especial, ¿no crees? – Propuso Blaine.

– ¿Lo aplazamos a mañana? Vamos a cenar juntos y reservamos una habitación para estar más tranquilos... – Sam sugirió.

– Vale, pero eso no significa que me voy ya. Quiero estar contigo. – El menor hizo un puchero y lo miró con sus mejores ojos de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

– Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, aunque sin hacer enfadar a tus padres. – El rubio exclamó.

– Tengo permiso para pasar la noche fuera de casa. – El moreno informó.

– En ese caso, puedes dormir aquí. Aunque deberíamos esperar a mañana para hacer algo más que dormir... ¿Estás de acuerdo?

– Me encantaría.

Los dos volvieron a besarse con dulzura y se agarraron suavemente de las manos. El profesor lo guió hacia su dormitorio. Él ya llevaba un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta vieja que podía usar de pijama pero era consciente de que el otro llevaba ropa de calle.

– Te puedo prestar algo para dormir, aunque te quedará grande. – El ojiverde propuso.

– No es necesario. Puedo dormir en calzoncillos y camiseta interior si no te molesta. – El estudiante sugirió.

– No me molesta. ¿Te molestaría que yo duerma así también? – El mayor preguntó.

– Me encantaría.

Sam se quitó el pantalón sin ningún pudor. No era la primera vez que alguien lo veía así. Sin embargo, Blaine estaba sonrojado mirando sus piernas desnudas. El rubio se dio cuenta de que probablemente era la primera vez que veía a alguien desnudo.

– ¿Estás bien? Si te incomoda puedo volver a ponerme el pantalón. – El profesor quiso saber.

– Estoy bien, es sólo... ¿puedo tocarte? – El estudiante preguntó, con sus mejillas aun más rojas.

– Si es lo que quieres. – El ojiverde se acomodó en la cama sobre el edredón para facilitarle al menor cumplir su deseo. El adolescente se tumbó a su lado y dirigió su temblorosa mano hasta las piernas del otro. El mayor hizo un gran esfuerzo para intentar mantener la respiración y no excitarse por el inocente toque de su amado.

Cuando el moreno satisfizo sus anhelos, comenzó a quitarse los botones de su camisa muy lentamente, intentando jugar con la entereza que el otro mostraba. Quería sentirse deseado y atractivo. No era tan seguro de sí mismo como lo era Sebastian, aunque había ganado en confianza en sí mismo, todavía le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que había conseguido su objetivo cuando percibió el bulto que se había formado en la entrepierna del otro. No pudo evitar sonreír, era algo que le hacía sentirse poderoso, éso era culpa suya y sólo suya.

– Por favor, Blaine. ¿Estás torturándome a propósito? – Evans preguntó casi molesto, aunque realmente estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

– Lo siento. – El ojimiel se disculpó, sonrojándose aun más y terminando de quitarse las prendas que no iba a usar para dormir.

Cuando los dos estuvieron listos, se metieron bajo las sábanas y se acercaron todo lo que sus cuerpos lo permitieron. Se besaron nuevamente, dulce y apasionadamente. Estuvieron horas abrazados entre besos y caricias hasta que Anderson se quedó dormido. Sam sonrió feliz, no sabía qué pasaría en el futuro pero sabía que había alcanzado el cielo esa noche.

* * *

Blaine se despertó pero le costó unos segundos entender por qué estaba tan feliz. Los brazos de Sam estaban rodeándolo, sentía la respiración del otro en su nuca y su miembro semi-duro en su trasero. Le encantaría dormir así todos los días de su vida, pero algo le decía que no iba a ser así. Se acurrucó un poco más cerca del cuerpo de su profesor, aunque era casi imposible, y sólo consiguió que éste se despertara.

– Buenos días. – El mayor susurró antes de morder cariñosamente la oreja del otro.

– Buenos días. – El moreno dijo antes de suspirar. – Tengo que irme a casa.

– Lo entiendo. ¿Nos vemos esta noche? No voy a ir a tu casa a buscarte pero podemos quedar en un sitio para recogerte.

– Me parece bien.

* * *

Sam estaba en su coche, parado junto a un jardín abandonado. Esa casa estaba a sólo cinco minutos andando desde la residencia Anderson y era un lugar seguro para que ellos quedaran sin ser vistos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Blaine entró y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Los dos se dieron un beso rápido antes de que el rubio arrancara el motor y comenzara el trayecto.

Después de casi dos horas de viaje, llegaron a Westerville. El profesor aparcó el coche en un sitio que encontró y apagó el motor.

– No creo que alguien nos encuentre aquí. No quiero que piensen que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, eso pondría en peligro mi profesión. – El rubio explicó.

– Lo entiendo. ¿Donde vamos a cenar? – El moreno preguntó curioso.

– He reservado en un restaurante de comida griega, está cerca.

Los dos salieron del coche y comenzaron a caminar. El ojimiel agarró con fuerza la mano del otro, casi con miedo de que el mayor se fuera de allí y lo dejara solo.

Llegaron al restaurante, un lugar divertido y elegante, donde los dos podían pasar un rato a solas gracias al privado que el ojiverde había reservado para evitar miradas indiscretas. Después fueron al cine a ver una película de aventuras para terminar la cita en una habitación de hotel que Evans había reservado para la ocasión.

Sam estaba muy nervioso, era su primera vez y también la de Blaine, por lo que tenía una gran responsabilidad. Debía ser perfecta para que el otro tuviera un buen recuerdo. El moreno se dio cuenta de sus nervios y acarició su mejilla con suavidad. Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios antes de besarlo, se dio cuenta de que no importaba el lugar y si llegaban al orgasmo o no. Lo importante era que estaban juntos, que estaban enamorados y que ese paso era algo que los dos anhelaban y habían estado esperando por tres largos años.

* * *

Blaine y Sam estaban desnudos, tumbados en la cama, después de una de las mejores noches de sus vidas. El menor usaba al otro de almohada mientras el profesor estaba tumbado boca arriba. Los dos estaban tranquilos y en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía.

El rubio había despertado al otro con dulces besos y caricias. El menor sonreía complacido, ese instante era perfecto y quería que durara una eternidad.

– ¿Estás bien? – El ojiverde preguntó mientras acariciaba con mimo la espalda desnuda de su amado. Estaba preocupado por si el otro se arrepentía o le había hecho daño.

– Sí, Mr Evans. Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. – El moreno confesó sinceramente mirándolo a los ojos para que fuera consciente de que era la verdad.

– Cariño, creo que ha llegado el momento de que dejes de llamarme Mr Evans. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ya no soy tu profesor. Nos hemos acostado juntos, creo que eso nos da derecho a tratarnos como iguales, ¿no crees? – El mayor comentó divertido. No podía negar que le excitaba esa sensación de que tenía cierta autoridad sobre el otro. Sin embargo, lo amaba tanto que prefería no ser su superior. Al final, él sería incapaz de obligarle a hacer algo o negarle algo que deseara.

– ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? – El ojimiel preguntó de la manera más seductora posible.

– Yo acabo de llamarte cariño. Creo que eso puede ayudarte a pensar en como me vas a llamar – El rubio propuso.

– Lo sé, ha sonado maravilloso. – Anderson admitió algo sonrojado.

– Yo también quiero escucharte decir mi nombre y llamarme con motes cursis. – El rubio propuso, esperando que el otro accediera.

– En ese caso... ¿Qué te parece si te llamo Sammy-Boo? – El moreno comenzó a reír por lo absurdo del mote.

El mayor se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. El joven reía mientras intentaba librarse de las manos de su amado. Los dos estaban relajados y felices, habían pasado una noche increíble y sólo podían desear muchas más.

* * *

El verano acababa y eso sólo podía significar una cosa, que Blaine se iría a Nueva York para comenzar con sus estudios de canto e interpretación. Habían pasado todas las noches juntos, entregándose el uno al otro de todas las maneras posibles. Estaban enamorados y eso era todo lo que importaba en ese momento. Los dos estaban en la cama, desnudos y relajados tras dos sesiones de sexo. El ojimiel estaba tumbado sobre el pecho del otro, dibujando cosas al azar sobre la piel ajena con un dedo

– No me quiero ir. – El menor comentó algo triste.

– Tienes que ir a cumplir tus sueños. – El profesor intentó convencerlo.

– Tú eres mi sueño. No vas a ir a Nueva York por lo que yo debería quedarme contigo.

– Blaine, tienes que seguir tus sueños. Quieres ser actor de Broadway y yo jamás me perdonaría ser el culpable de que no lo consigas. Vas a ser lo que te propongas, has entrado en la mejor academia de artes escénicas del mundo. Dos de mis amigos del instituto fueron allí y han conseguido mucho éxito y sé que tú también lo conseguirás. Yo sólo espero una entrada para el día de tu primer estreno. Quiero ver como consigues tus sueños. – El rubio estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero no iba a llorar. Debía ser fuerte porque sabía que si mostraba el menor signo de debilidad, el otro jamás se iría.

– Sam... – El moreno susurró, casi suplicando. No tenía un argumento que pudiera convencer al otro.

– Hazme sentir orgulloso.

El más bajo abrazó a su amado con fuerza. Al día siguiente su avión salía rumbo a la ciudad de los rascacielos y su vida cambiaría por completo. Evans le acarició la espalda, deseando que fuera feliz. Era muy joven y tenía muchas cosas que descubrir. Sólo esperaba que tuviera éxito en todo lo que se propusiera. Que al menos su separación sirviera para algo.

Los dos se vistieron en silencio, sabiendo que había llegado el final. Se dieron un último beso, con sabor saládo por las lágrimas que ninguno de los dos sabía que estaban cayendo por sus mejillas. Todo había acabado para ellos.

* * *

Blaine estaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de sus padres. Kitty y él estaban a punto de subirse al avión que les llevaría a Nueva York. La despedida estaba siendo especialmente difícil. Sin embargo, finalmente consiguieron pasar el control de seguridad y los dos amigos se sentaron a esperar que anunciaran su embarque.

– Los vamos a echar de menos. – La rubia comentó.

– Llevo peor dejar a Sam. – El moreno informó. Ella sabía todo lo que había pasado entre ellos porque era su mejor amiga.

– Debes pasar página. Mr Evans ha sido un gran amor platónico, amor adolescente y amor de verano todo junto. Ahora vas a Nueva York y vas a conocer a muchos chicos y vas a tener muchas oportunidades... Y Mr Evans sólo será un bonito recuerdo...

El ojimiel fingió que estaba de acuerdo con su amiga pero eso no era del todo cierto. Él sabía lo que sentía y sabía lo que sentía el otro. No era algo platónico o efímero. Su amor era eterno y de eso no había duda.

Su vuelo fue anunciado y los dos se montaron en el avión para dejar atrás Ohio y todas las cosas buenas y malas que les habían pasado esos años.

* * *

Sam estaba tumbado en el sofá, sin ningunas ganas de hacer nada. En esos momentos Blaine debía estar despegando y alejándose de Lima para siempre. El timbre sonó y sólo se le ocurría una persona que podría ser. Se debatía entre estar ilusionado por tenerlo nuevamente en sus brazos o disgustado porque lo había abandonado todo por él.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó asombrado porque no era Anderson, era su amigo Puck.

– Santana le dijo a Quinn que necesitarías un amigo. No sé por qué pero aquí me tienes. – El recién llegado anunció mientras le enseñaba varias botellas de vodka.

El rubio lo dejó pasar y antes de lo que se pudo imaginar su amigo estaba abrazándolo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. El amor de su vida se había marchado para siempre y eso dolía demasiado. Sabía que esa herida nunca curaría.


	4. Parte 4

**N/A:** ¡Aquí está el final! ¿Casi dos meses para un fic de 4 capítulos? Bueno, espero que merezca la pena... La verdad es que iba a ser un One-Shot con TODA la historia pero me puse a escribir y... Bueno, pensé en dividirlo en dos o como mucho tres, por eso subí la primera parte y luego... Escribiendo se me fueron ocurriendo más ideas y pasó a cuatro... Me gustaría prometer que el próximo One-Shot Blam será eso, un One-Shot pero... No sé, la idea me está emocionando... Sam stripper tentado a pasar a la prostitución y Blaine un posible cliente... Digamos que es una versión libre de Pretty Woman, pero teniendo en cuenta como versiono yo las cosas...

Gracias a todos por leer y a los que habéis comentado en algún punto de la historia. Ha sido un placer escribirla, me ha gustado... Sobretodo esta última parte... Estaré muy contenta si a vosotros os gusta la mitad de lo que me gusta a mí...

 **Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. Yo también creo que no podían quedarse así... Espero que te guste este final... Porque sí, éste es el final... Besos

 **Yamii,** cariño, no me odies. Espero que te guste el final... Besos

Siete años habían pasado y Sam no sabía nada de Blaine. Había escuchado a algunos de sus alumnos cosas, pero pronto se fueron todos los que habían pasado tiempo con él y ya no tenía a nadie que le contara nada. Era algo lógico, había mucha distancia entre ellos y no tenían a nadie que estuviera en contacto con los dos. El rubio tenía 35 años y no había conocido a nadie que le hiciera olvidar esa sonrisa dulce, esos ojos brillantes y esa voz sensual.

Él tampoco se había esforzado mucho para volver a encontrar el amor. Ni siquiera había tenido una cita con un hombre y todavía seguía en el armario para la mayoría de sus conocidos. Y a veces tenía la sensación de que nunca saldría de ahí.

– Sam, ha llegado una carta a tu nombre. – Emma le dio un sobre mientras se sentaba a su lado en la sala de profesores. Sheldon lo miraba con intriga mientras esperaban a que el más joven abriera la carta.

 _Mi querido Sam_

 _¿O debo volver a llamarte Mr Evans? Tenías razón, tenía que seguir mis sueños y, gracias a ti, por fin lo he conseguido. Voy a debutar como protagonista en Broadway en el musical Hedwig And The Angy Inch. Te envío dos entradas, espero que puedas venir al estreno. Tengo muchas ganas de verte y de que veas todo lo que he conseguido. Quiero que te sientas orgulloso y poder mostrarte lo que he conseguido._

 _No voy a mentir, no ha sido fácil, pero el esfuerzo a merecido la pena. Sólo me faltas tú para tenerlo todo, pero no puedo ser egoísta._

 _Espero que nos veamos muy pronto._

 _Siempre tuyo_

 _Blaine Anderson_

Evans no pudo evitar sonreír antes de contarle a sus dos compañeros las nuevas noticias, aunque ocultándoles el aspecto más personal de la noticia. Por supuesto que ellos también estaban felices por el menor pero nada era comparable a lo que sentía el más joven. Estaba muy orgulloso del hombre en el que se había convertido el ojimiel.

Nueva York nunca había sido una ciudad que a Sam le agradara. Había intentado tener una carrera como modelo durante un año pero después decidió marcharse. En Lima había sido feliz y se había sentido protegido cuando más lo necesitaba. Por eso había decidido volver allí en busca de una oportunidad. Mr Schue le había ayudado para que comenzara su carrera como profesor. Le dio un trabajo como ayudante de Beiste durante un año y una carta de recomendación para que pudiera inscribirse en la universidad al año siguiente. Compaginó sus estudios con su trabajo de asistente del entrenador del equipo de fútbol, para poder seguir pagando las facturas. Tanto Emma como Will estuvieron a su lado, ayudándolo a estudiar para que pudiera sacarse el título.

Sin embargo, esa visita a la gran manzana consiguió que apreciara la ciudad. Tenía un color y un olor distinto al que recordaba de su juventud... O tal vez sólo era que allí era donde vivía Blaine y eso conseguía que todo tuviera un brillo especial.

El teatro estaba lleno, con muchas personas expectantes para ver al nuevo Hedwig. Eso llenaba de orgullo al profesor, que estaba esperando que empezara el espectáculo. Había localizado a varios amigos de Anderson y a algunos de sus familiares, pero él estaba algo más alejado, en un lugar más privado.

La obra acabó y todos los asistentes ovacionaban a Blaine mientras el moreno, muy emocionado, agradecía a todos desde el escenario, junto al resto del reparto de la obra. Sam estaba tan emocionado como el ojimiel, orgulloso y feliz, no podía creerse lo bien que se sentía. Ver a su amado conseguir sus sueños era algo que conseguía que se sintiera completo, como si fuera él quien obtuviera el éxito.

Todos los actores estaban en la fiesta post-estreno que se celebraba en un bar cercano al teatro donde representaban Hedwig And The Angry Inch. Blaine había recibido muchas felicitaciones, pero había una en concreto que le apetecía escuchar.

Caminó con una sonrisa hacia Sam, sintiéndose nuevamente un adolescente enamorado de su profesor, incapaz de hacer algo para aliviar sus miedos, sintiéndose frágil y vulnerable.

El profesor sonrió con afecto, dispuesto a darle a su amado todo lo que fuera a necesitar. Su corazón latía con fuerza, como si despertara después de años dormido... Y realmente así era, durante siete años había dejado de latir porque no tenía motivo. Pero esa sonrisa y esa mirada, bien merecía cien años de espera.

– Hola. – Anderson susurró tímidamente.

– Hola... Enhorabuena, has estado fantástico... – Evans no sabía que decir, la situación era rara para ambos.

– Gracias. – Blaine dijo antes de que se instaurara un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

– Aquí estás, amor. – Un joven se acercó al ojimiel. Era atractivo, aunque tenía aspecto de vampiro adolescente. Llevaba ropa oscura y sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad cuando miraba al más bajo. El recién llegado agarró con dulzura la cintura del ex líder de New Directions y le besó la mejilla.

– Hola... Quiero presentarte a Mr Evans, él fue mi profesor en el McKinley. Mr Evans, él es Elliot... Mi... Novio. – Anderson explicó. El corazón de Sam se rompió en mil pedazos. Sabía que si el joven había encontrado a otra persona para estar con él, realmente era su culpa porque había sido él quién obligó al menor a que fuera a Nueva York solo y que le pidió que rehiciera su vida. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no doliera verlo enamorado y feliz junto a otro chico.

– Así que tú eres el famoso Mr Evans... He oído hablar mucho de ti. – Los dos se saludaron con un apretón de manos, de manera muy educada. – Tengo que agradecerte todo el apoyo que le diste a Blainey. – El mote cariñoso que utilizó fue como otro cuchillo clavándose en el corazón del profesor. – Sé que tuvo problemas sobre el escenario durante su primer año pero que le ayudaste a sobreponerse. También sé que le has ayudado a mejorar vocalmente y como bailarín. Así que el que esté en Nueva York y yo lo haya podido conocer es gracias a ti.

El mayor lo sabía, no era ingenuo. Esa frase tiene más escondido de lo que realmente aparentaba y Gilbert estaba más en lo cierto de lo que él mismo pensaba. Sam podría haber conseguido que Blaine se quedara en Lima con él pero no podía ser egoísta. Quería lo mejor para el joven que ocupaba su corazón y el quedarse en Ohio haciendo quién sabe qué no era bueno para nadie. Él aprendería a vivir con la soledad y siempre tendría el consuelo de que el otro era libre y podía encontrar la felicidad.

Kurt y Rachel no sabían qué hacer para animar a Sam. Sabían que había ido a Nueva York para acudir al debut de Blaine Anderson en Broadway. Sabían que había sido alumno suyo pero no sabían que había pasado para que llegara llorando desconsoladamente al apartamento que el castaño compartía con su marido. Por eso, Hummel había llamado inmediatamente a su amiga y los tres habían salido, dejando a la pareja del ojiazul en su casa.

La verdad era que la mujer no era de mucha ayuda, ya que ella estaba pasando por un difícil divorcio, pero al menos esperaba que pudiera hacer algo. Aunque Kurt jamás tuvo en mente que su "solución" fuera liarse. Sin embargo, ahí veía a sus dos amigos comiéndose la boca y con sus manos en lugares poco adecuados para estar en público. El castaño decidió marcharse a su casa antes de que el espectáculo subiera más de temperatura.

Sam se despertó con una fuerte resaca. El dolor de cabeza era lo único que le garantizaba que no estaba muerto. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación y de que había un peso sobre su pecho. Bajó la mirada y vio a su amiga Rachel abrazándolo mientras dormía.

Jamás pensó que sería capaz de eso. Siempre había respetado a su amiga por la memoria de Finn pero esa noche había perdido el norte completamente. Y sabía que la culpa era de un joven de ojos color avellana que había decidido vivir en vez de lamentarse como había hecho él durante todo ese tiempo.

El profesor salió de la casa de su amiga y de la ciudad en un tiempo record, era como si el universo hubiera querido recordarle que Nueva York no era su ciudad, por más que lo intentara.

Sam estaba relajado en su casa. Tres años habían pasado desde el debut en Broadway de su amado Blaine. La vida para él seguía siendo la misma, nada había cambiado. Su corazón seguía ocupado por cierto joven de ojos color avellana y, al no poder estar con él, se centraba en su trabajo y en ayudar a sus alumnos en más cosas de las que la mayoría de profesores hacía. No sólo les enseñaba a bailar y cantar, les orientaba para que pudieran encontrar su futuro y pudieran ser lo que ellos quisieran.

Era una tarde lluviosa de primavera y él había optado por quedarse en casa para pensar en canciones para los Nacionales que se disputarían en apenas tres semanas. Llevaba años sin encontrar un rival de altura para ellos y había ganado siete campeonatos consecutivos, pero aun así no quería confiarse.

El timbre sonó y él se levantó para ver quien era. No esperaba visitas ese día, la verdad era que se había convertido en alguien solitario y normalmente no lo visitaba nadie.

El rubio se quedó alucinado ante la imagen que tenía frente a él. Anderson estaba ahí, de pie, con los ojos rojos por haber llorado, dos grandes maletas a su lado y, si eso no era suficiente para saber que algo iba mal, la ausencia de gomina dejaba sus rizos algo mojados caer libres por su frente. Era la imagen más triste que había visto en mucho tiempo pero a la vez era hermosa y llenaba su estómago de mariposas.  
– ¿Puedo pasar? – El moreno preguntó con la voz suave.  
– ¡Claro! – El rubio se hizo a un lado y el otro camino despacio hacia el interior de la casa. Los dos se sentaron en el sofá sin decir nada, simplemente se miraban a los ojos intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ese momento. Sin embargo, no había nada que decir, por lo que el menor pasó a la acción.

Evans se sorprendió al sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos, dándole un beso lleno de pasión y necesidad. Notó unas manos seguras y firmes que empezaron a desnudarlo y se dejó llevar. Varios gemidos escapaban de sus labios mientras se desnudaban y besaban la piel que iban descubriendo. Todo era pasional y el amor, aunque estaba ahí, no se mostraba.

El amanecer los encontró desnudos, abrazados y entregados totalmente al otro, moviéndose para darse más placer y hacer que el otro enloqueciera con sus caricias. Esa era su noche y pensaban aprovecharla.

Sam despertó y tardó unos segundos en recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Buscó a Blaine por la habitación pero no estaba ahí. Su ropa ya no estaba en el suelo y no había ni rastro de él. El rubio se levantó, se puso los calzoncillos y comenzó a buscar a su amado por toda la casa.

Cuando entró a la cocina, vio un trozo de papel sobre la mesa. Lo cogió y pronto reconoció la letra inconfundible de su antiguo alumno.

 _Mi querido Sam_

 _Tal vez ayer debimos hablar, pero necesitaba más que nunca sentir tu amor. Sé que no fue la mejor manera, pero quiero que sepas que no te utilicé, realmente llevaba deseando hacer eso desde que te vi el día de mi debut... O tal vez lo estaba deseando desde el día que me fui a Nueva York, no lo sé._

 _Sin embargo, todo ésto tiene un motivo. He decidido dejar mi carrera en Broadway. El mundo del espectáculo es frío, superficial y muy difícil y yo me he dado cuenta de que realmente no me hace feliz. Había idealizado la profesión, dejándome cegar por su glamour y el éxito que podría suponer._

 _He tenido éxito, no ha sido un fracaso. He obtenido varios papeles importantes y la crítica me consideraba el nuevo niño de Broadway. Pero yo, lo único que quería era que las personas que estaban a mi alrededor me vieran por como soy y no por mi éxito. Quería ser libre para poder hacer algo tan simple como cortarme el pelo sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie._

 _Creo que esa es la palabra, quiero ser libre. No estoy buscando volver contigo o alejarme de alguna de las muchas relaciones fallidas que he tenido en Nueva York. Estoy haciendo ésto por mí, porque alguien me enseñó que debía seguir mis sueños en lugar de dedicarme a ser "novio de" o en lugar de intentar ser quien no soy._

 _Creo que he encontrado mi nuevo camino, pero no quiero decírselo a nadie de momento. Mi hermano Cooper me ha ofrecido que me quede con él para intentar conseguir mi nuevo sueño. No es algo nuevo para mí, en Nueva York ya hice algo de eso y me encantó. Ahora simplemente quiero hacerlo grande y no como un recurso para conseguir algo de dinero extra para darme algún capricho._

 _Si todo sale como he planeado, es posible que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar una vez más y, te prometo, que de ser así, nada nos volverá a separar. No sé si estás solo o hay alguien en tu vida, nunca he preguntado porque siempre he temido la respuesta, pero te garantizo que, en caso de ser así, él ya puede empezar a prepararse porque te voy a recuperar._

 _Nuestro momento se acerca, lo presiento, pero quiero que sea algo adecuado y no un esfuerzo por uno de los dos para dejar de lado todo para estar con el otro. Por eso quiero hacer ésto antes, por mí, por ti, por nosotros._

 _Espero que nos veamos muy pronto._

 _Te amo, ahora y siempre._

 _Siempre tuyo_

 _Blaine Anderson_

Sam dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla. Había tocado el cielo por unas horas, pero su sueño había acabado, tal vez para siempre.

Sam entró en la sala de profesores el primer día de curso. Hacía más de un año desde que Blaine abandonara su cama sin siquiera despedirse y el rubio había decidido que era el momento de rehacer su vida. Los cuarenta estaban cerca para él y la "crisis" que se tiene a su edad le había golpeado con fuerza.

Se sentó junto a Emma, como había hecho desde su primer día. Extrañaba a Sheldon, pero había llegado el momento de que se jubilara y disfrutara de su vida. Pillsbury y su marido estarían un curso más en el instituto y todos estaban expectantes para ver quien sustituía al director el año siguiente.

No había más profesores de su edad, la mayoría eran de la generación de Will, aunque esperaba que ese curso comenzara alguno porque, junto a Beiste, se había jubilado el profesor de música que liderada Duly Noted. Esperaba que sus sustitutos fueran jóvenes y que al menos uno fuera gay.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio a Karofsky, su antiguo compañero de equipo de fútbol americano en el McKinley. No le costó mucho reconocerlo, aunque se veía mucho más maduro que a sus dieciocho años, no había cambiado tanto como para no reconocerlo.

– Hola Evans. Me habían comentado que trabajas aquí. Soy el nuevo entrenador del equipo de fútbol. – El recién llegado comentó antes de sentarse a su lado.

– Me alegro mucho por ti. Espero que quedemos algún día para tomar algo. – Sam intentó proponer una cita de manera sutil. Recordaba que el otro era gay y podría ser un gran consuelo, necesitaba llenar el hueco que Blaine había dejado.

En ese momento, todo perdió significado para él. Will entraba charlando con un joven con el pelo engominado, unos ojos color avellana y sonrisa de ensueño. Parecía realmente feliz por estar ahí, escuchando atentamente las indicaciones del director mientras caminaban para acercarse al grupo.

– Blaine, te presento a David. Es el único profesor que no conoces, será el sustituto de Beiste. Él también fue alumno del McKinley y estoy seguro que os llevaréis muy bien. – El director presentó a los dos nuevos integrantes del equipo docente.

– Encantado. – Los dos dijeron a la vez mientras se estrechaban la mano.

Sam no salía de su asombro. El director Schuester estaba presentando a Blaine como si fuera un profesor más pero eso no podía ser. Él no había estudiado para... ¡Un momento! Sí estaba capacitado. Tenía un título universitario de artes escénicas conseguido en NYADA y eso lo cualificaba para...

– ¿Eres el nuevo profesor de Duly Noted? – Evans preguntó.

– Sí, parece que somos competencia. – Anderson sonrió ampliamente.

– Chicos... ¿Puedo preguntar algo? Siempre he tenido la duda... ¿Pasó algo entre vosotros cuando Blaine estudiaba aquí? – Schuester decidió ser sincero mientras que los recién llegados se sentaban junto a los otros tres.

– No... Bueno, yo lo besé pero él me rechazó. Todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido posterior a mi graduación, siendo yo mayor de edad por lo que no es relevante. – Blaine fue tajante y todos pudieron ver la verdad en sus ojos, nadie dudaría de que eso era verdad.

– Sea como sea, ahora ya no hay nada que os impida estar juntos, ¿no? Sois adultos responsables, estáis solteros, no hay ninguna ley que impida que dos compañeros de trabajo tengan una relación... – La pelirroja comentó con una sonrisa. Al final, Sam era "su niño". Lo había visto madurar y lo había ayudado a ser más fuerte y a encontrar su camino... Ella había visto el amor de los dos durante años, había sido testigo del sufrimiento silencioso de ambos. No necesitaba la respuesta que el menor había dado, ella lo sabía muy bien.

– ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Sam haya encontrado a alguien y eso impida que podamos estar juntos... – El moreno comentó, mirando de reojo al otro, esperando una respuesta que le sacara de dudas... Y que, con suerte, le hiciera feliz. El rubio sujetó su mano con fuerza, deseando que supiera que no había nadie más en su vida y que, a partir de ese momento, estarían los dos juntos por siempre.

– Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar antes de que todo el mundo se entere. Tenemos tiempo. – Evans terminó la discusión, sabiendo que todo estaría bien.

– ¡Sam! – Blaine gritó para que su compañero lo escuchara mientras aceleraba su paso para alcanzarlo, aunque no mucho porque no quería que sus alumnos lo vieran correr por los pasillos del McKinley. – ¿Puedes acercarme a mi casa?

– ¿No has venido en coche? ¿Por qué? – El rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– Llevo 24 horas aquí. Ayer me llamó Schuester que la persona que había contratado había conseguido un puesto en la Orquesta Filarmónica de Chicago y había dejado el puesto libre. No lo dudé ni un segundo, era la oportunidad que estaba buscando. – El moreno explicó.

– ¿Por qué profesor? – Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los avellana.

– Cuando estaba estudiando, di clases de piano a varios niños y muchas veces, cuando estaba estresado, era mi manera de desconectar. Cuando decidí dejar Broadway, sólo se me ocurrió una cosa. – Anderson agarró la mano del otro y los dos caminaron hacia el coche.

– ¿Crees que estaremos bien? – Evans ya había comprendido que no había influido en la decisión del otro, por lo que no temía que se pudiera arrepentir. Por eso se centró en lo que más le importaba, su relación a partir de ese momento.

– No lo creo... Lo sé. – Blaine se puso de puntillas para besar a Sam, sin importarle la cantidad de alumnos que podrían verlos. Porque en ese momento, sólo importaban ellos.

– Podría hacer esto el resto de mi vida. – El rubio susurró sin separar sus labios del otro.

– Tenemos mucho tiempo, éste es nuestro presente... Y nuestro futuro.

El futuro... Era algo que les pertenecía a ellos. Aunque sabiendo todo lo que se amaban y el tiempo que habían tenido que esperar para poder estar juntos, no había duda de que sería un futuro feliz... Como pareja.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
